Buffnut
by Thisizausername
Summary: AU where Tuffnut and Ruffnut have a little brother. While on their visit to Berk, the twins mom makes them take Buffnut with them for a few weeks. What happens in that time? What will go down? Literally. Three nuts on one island? What right things can happen?


**I am working on my other stories. I was doing A New Life and then I decided to watch some more RTTE. And turns out Johan his a trader... And I had to delete that because he took a big part in it and so...yeah. Anyways this is an AU in which The Nuts have a little brother named Buffnut.**

 **TAKES PLACE AFTER THE EPISODE SNUFFNUT**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Snotlout groaned and dramatically fell back on Hookfang. "Remind me why we're here again?" he asked as they climbed up the hill that leads to Berk. "Two reasons actually." Fishlegs started putting away these cards he's been working on. "One We need supplies, and two, Tuffnut needs to get his spare helmet you know after we burned it."

Ruffnut put her head down and shook it. "It was a sad time for us all. I remember it like yesterday-"

"It was yesterday." Snotlout reminded her she just shot him a glare and continued climbing. "We're here!" Hiccup announced running toward the village with Toothless by his side. "Ahh! Son! How are ya?" Hiccup gave a cheeky smile and shrugged. "Pretty good, actually. How is it here?" Stoick put his head down "Don't remind me, tomorrow is 'Tell the chief all your problems day'." Hiccup breathed out a laugh at the name he made up oh so many years ago.

Tuffnut smiled as he took the helmet from his mother and smacked it onto his head. He and Ruffnut then hit their heads together and put their backs to one another's, crossing their arms and slightly tilting their heads down. (The pose they did at the end of the episode)

The blonde women just laughed at her children. "Before you go I have something to tell you." She stated with a firm voice with her rough accent. Ruffnut gave her a smile and used her hand to make the shape of guns and 'shoot' at her with the click of her tongue. "No prob ma."

Fishlegs smiled at his dad. His father put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, don't tell your mother this...I always thought you wouldn't grow up to become anything special, and just merely be a coward who runs around like an idiot before running into a pole and was eaten by a dragon..." Fishlegs raised his eyebrow slightly hurt knowing his father used to think of him this way.

"But you have become something to be _very_ proud of, you have protected us many times, and always succeed in battle, like I have always hoped." Fishlegs hugged the man who was beginning to grow gray hairs. "Thank you." he mumbled as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

Snotlout looked at his father and tried to find any signs of approval. None...like he expected. His head dropped. What did his father want. He had one of the meanest dragons, he would often win dragon races, he would just about always be victorious in battle, he would always win the Berkian contests and he proved it with his hundreds of golden medals. He lifted his head once he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Spitelout _smiled at him_.

Astrid scratched Stormfly. Her parents? Not here. Either on a ship or just didn't bother. Not with their 'new addition'. Yeah she was a big sister. Never hears the end of it. And once they figured out about her relationship with Hiccup all they could talk about was how their kid would soon be an uncle.

Yeah a year old kid and Astrid _can't_ wait to see him again.

* * *

 **(I might make a sequel to her little brother soon so watch out for that)**

"So what was that you wanted to tell us Mom?" Tuffnut asked closing the bag on the side of his dragon. And his mother walked up to him a 8 year old holding her hand. "Take your brother with you. Just for a few weeks..." Ruffnut walked up to him and shrugged. "Okay..." she awkwardly said and took the boys hand. "C'mon Buffnut."

"Wait, you have a brother?" Astrid's voice was rather angry, clearly from not knowing this. Tuffnut laughed "Of course we do. He's the one that we use in some of our pranks, what did you think? We just persuaded this 8 year old into playing prank with us?"

"YES!"

Ruffnut scoffed and crossed her arms after setting Buffnut in between her and Tuff. "That hurt Astrid, not gonna lie."

* * *

"Okay here's where you'll stay." Ruffnut said pointing to a bed in their hut. Buffnut just nodded and set his stuff down. "Hey, kid you're usually really talkative. What's the matter?" Buffnut looked down and blushed as Astrid walked by. "Oh? I see what's going on here." Buffnut's eyes widened and he shook his head not wanting anyone to hear.

"You like this place more than home." she said with a laugh. Buffnut sighed in relief and nodded. "Yeah, that's it." Ruffnut smiled "I always get 'em the first time." she laughed and walked away.

Buffnut knew he shouldn't like her, and he doesn't. He just thinks Astrid is cute. And it's something everyone thinks in Berk. No one hide's it either. And unlike every other couple in Berk. Astrid and Hiccup never forbid anyone from talking about one of them in a lustful way. Why? No one knew, both of them get jealous easily.

The eight year old stood up and walked out of the hut and looked right and left and walked down the bridge. He looked into the largest hut and saw Hiccup working on a weird device. (The new dragon eye) Astrid was sitting next to him, handing him a bunch of things as they talked.

He skipped that hut and peeked into the next one. "Oh! Meatlug! I told you not to eat those!" Skip that one. He honestly didn't want to see what the dragon ate or Fishlegs to see him and start a conversation. More of the latter then anything else.

He didn't want to know what Snotlout was doing and decided to go back to Hiccup's hut. He walked in nervously not wanting to disturb anything. "You are so not like you siblings." Hiccup commented setting down the thing he was working on. The couple turned around and looked at the boy. "So what'cha need?" Astrid asked clearly in a better mood then she was on the way here.

He stood their silently he knew he had a question but it wouldn't come out. Finally he gained control over his body...

"I want to ride a dragon."

* * *

 **Yeah I know. Rushed and really bad. Please Review! It makes my day! Hope you have an amazing day/night!**


End file.
